That's life
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Prompt: Robin and Regina's daughter (Hope) goes on her first date, Robin is very overprotective. However he's not a very good spy. AU kinda crack.


**Hi everyone! I'm back with a oneshot! This was pretty fun to write, if only it where true:( I'm thinking of starting up my outlawqueen oneshot collection again. Please review and lemme know what you think? I'd love to know if you guys would like to see more of these fics:) xox**

 **Prompt: Robin and Regina's daughter is on her first ever date and Robin is very overprotective. However he's not a very good spy.**

 **Date drama.**

"Robin will you come away from the window." Regina said impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

"She was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago. I'm not moving till I see her coming up that drive." Robin said with a pout, pointing towards the still empty driveway.

"She is perfectly safe. August is very trustworthy." Regina reassured him. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He's a Man. Men can't be trusted." Robin said simply, still peering out the window and jumping at any pair of headlights that shone past.

"What does that make you?" Regina asked cheekily, pressing a soft kiss to her husbands collarbone.

"I'm different, I'm an adult."

"Shit! She's here." Robin said, turning swiftly and practically body checking his wife to the ground.

"Seriously?" His wife whispered sharply, trying to catch her breath.

Robin ignored his wife's hushed protests and peeked his head up slowly past the window pane.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and Regina sighed in defeat when he sprung back up and ran his hand through his hair.

"No. That is not okay." Robin muttered to himself, gaining his wife's attention, who was still on the floor by the way.

"He's kissing her Regina look? He's kissing her. He needs an arrow straight between his beady eyes!" Robin moved the curtains aside, letting his now standing wife take a look, glaring at the two teenagers who were too close for his comfort.

"That happens on a date sweetie, so will you please stop spying on her and sit down." Regina had never seen Robin so worked up, when Henry went on his first date Robin was over the moon. But this was his little girl.

"That doesn't happen on a date Regina, go and get my arrows now." Robin pointed out the window frantically, tapping his wife's arm as if to hurry her movements.

"Don't be silly, It's just a kiss." She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. She had essentially married a child.

"No. That is not just a kiss, that is innapropriate." Robin spat, he watched closely as the two teens kissed outside their front door.

"I can recall plenty of times that you've kissed me that way." Regina smiled slyly once again wrapping her arms around her husband.

"She's only 17, she shouldn't even be thinking about kissing boys, let alone kissing them like that. It's like a live sex show!" Regina giggled at her husbands pettiness, she secretly loved how protective he was over their children. Especially Hope.

"You're overreacting, she's coming in so move away from the window." Robin was tugged harshly to the side by his wife, their bodies crashed together in an awkward position, standing in the middle of the room didn't look normal whatsoever.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Hope shouted coming through the door. A strange look covering her face when she saw her parents huddled in the middle of the room.

"How'd the date go?" Regina asked, clearing her throat and taking a seat on the sofa.

"It was good." The teen pulled her coat off and hung it up before taking a seat by her mother.

"What did you do?" Regina asked with interest, sinking into Robin's side.

"First we stopped by at Granny's and got some food. Then we went for a walk and saw uncle Killian, he let us sail his ship, it was really fun!" Hope's waist long raven hair shook and he spoke with enthusiasm.

"Well I hope for both your sakes you didn't have too much fun." Robin started huffily until his daughter cut him off.

"Dad no! he took very good care of me. You don't have to worry." Hope reassured him.

"I saw how much care he took with you outside." Robin mumbled, a small pout forming on his face, that earned him a slap on the thigh from his wife.

"Oh I know." Hope replied nonchalantly.

"You know?" Robin stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah we both saw you." Regina stifled a giggle at Robin's face which was literally as red as a tomato.

"Your face was priceless." The teen said before sauntering out of the room.

"She's deffinatley your daughter."

"That'll teach you not to spy." Regina replied with a smug grin.

"How did she grow up so fast?" Robin asked with an overly dramatic sigh.

"That's life."


End file.
